Halcyon et les enfants de la guerre
by Aoheili
Summary: Scorpius entre en quatrième année à Poudlard, et cette année, le château se découvre à nu. La rumeur d'une cinquième maison enfle entre les murs. Tout se bouscule.Les cravates changent de couleur, le blason se transforme et les élèves, qui n'en peuvent plus de leur génération sans réponse, de la guerre et de ses conséquences, poursuivent leur quête jusqu'à découvrir l'inimaginable.
1. Taxi jusqu'à King's cross

**Halcyon et les enfants de la guerre  
**

* * *

_**Chapter one  
**_

* * *

- Où j'te dépose ?  
- Gare King's Cross.  
- Ok. C'est parti.

Scorpius regarda les mains du conducteur se chevaucher sur le volant. Encore une fois ses parents n'avaient pas pu l'emmener. Pas grave. Prendre le taxi n'était pas si terrible. Et puis ils passaient de bonnes musiques.

- Ça n'te dérange pas si je mets la radio ?  
- Non pas du tout.

La station radio grisailla et le conducteur donna un coup dessus. Ce-dernier poussa un mugissement content sortit d'on-ne sait où. Scorpius reconnut _Logical Song _de Supertramp et ses doigts dansèrent instinctivement sur ses genoux.

- Vous pouvez mettre plus fort ?

Le taxi tomba dans des embouteillages. Après avoir maugrée, il augmenta le son directement à partir d'un bouton sur le volant.

_When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful,_

_a miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical._

_And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily,_

_joyfully, playfully watching me._

_But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible,_

_logical, responsible, practical._

_And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,_

_clinical, intellectual, cynical._

...

- J'espère qu't'es pas pressé, commenta-t-il.  
- Juste un train à prendre, répondit ironiquement Scorpius.

Le conducteur le regarda dans le rétroviseur. Ses paupières lui tombaient sur les yeux et ses sourcils s'arquaient, doués d'une flexibilité étonnante ; on aurait dit qu'un fil invisible tirait dessus.

- Il part à quelle heure ton train ?  
- Onze heures.  
- Et bah. T'aurais p'tête pas dû venir en taxi.

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'avait pas encore appris le transplanage. C'était pas encore autorisé en quatrième année. Et puis bien sûr, restait l'alternative des parents qui emmènent leurs gosses à la gare pour leur rentrée.  
C'est marrant, Scorpius n'avait connu ça que pour ses deux premières années. Ensuite, son père trouvait toujours un travail urgent à rendre et puis sa mère était souvent à l'étranger pour affaires privées. Ce mois-ci, c'était en Turquie. Scorpius l'avait prié de l'emmener voir les Turcs sorciers. On dit que ce sont des experts en potion. Et Scorpius est passionné de potion. Et Istanbul a l'air magnifique comme ville. On dit qu'il y a pleins de trafics de magie noire. Mais sa mère n'a pas voulu, penses-tu. Affaires privées. Le genre de truc encore plus important que les affaires professionnelles.  
Scorpius aurait voulu que, juste pour une fois, les Malefoy se comportent normalement. Comme les Potter par exemple ! Ouais, certes, les Potter n'étaient pas le meilleur exemple de la normalité. C'était la famille la plus riche d'Angleterre, la plus renommée et glorifiée. Harry avait même sa statue en marbre au Département du Ministère de la Magie. Mais au moins, avec eux, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Tout était fait publiquement, simplement. Ils étaient l'égérie de la population, le modèle même de la paix. Avec leurs frasques familiales, leur petite maison à Godric's Hollow, leurs entretiens dans les magazines, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient les plus heureux de cette fichue Terre.  
Et puis, en plus, ils avaient Albus. Rien que pour ça, Scorpius les enviait comme pas possible.

Le taxi réussit à sortir des embouteillages en empruntant une rue de traverse. Il déboula à toute vitesse sur une grande artère beaucoup plus fluide, cette fois. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps que Scorpius se rongeait les ongles en fixant l'heure digitale sur le tableau de bord de la voiture. 10:41

- Ça va derrière ? le héla le conducteur.  
- Mais oui, mais oui ! Roulez plus vite !  
- T'es un marrant toi.

Et de nouveau les feu des voitures devant eux devinrent rouge, et ils durent ralentir.

- Bon sang, j'y serai jamais, marmonna Scorpius.

Il se faisait le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. À peine sorti de la voiture, il faudrait traverser le parking avec sa grosse valise et son chat. Et puis il faudrait serpenter entre les gens sur les quais sans rouler sur leurs pieds avec sa valise, sans oublier de regarder à quelle voie il se situait -évidemment, Poudlard était à la 9 _3/4_ hein !- et il fallait avancer vite, très vite pour être à l'heure et traverser le mur. Et il était 10:43. Et le Poudlard express partait à 11:00 pile. Nickel. Pas de stress. T'es en chemise, c'est pas le moment de transpirer, se dit-il.

- Y'a vraiment pas un autre chemin pour y aller ?  
- Ben... bloqué comme on est, même si y'en avait un on pourrait pas le prendre.  
- Putain...  
- Désolé mon gars.  
- C'est pas de votre faute.

Scorpius regarda les enfants qui lui faisaient des signes de la main dans la voiture de droite. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Pas anxieux pour un sous. Ils partaient peut-être au cinéma. Ou en vacances. Non c'était la rentrée. Peut-être pas pour les moldus ? Qu'importe. Lui était dans le pire des scénarios qu'il soit. Rater le Poudlard Express c'était comme rater ses BUSES. Enfin presque. En tout cas, il serait vraiment le pire des imbéciles passé onze heures, tout seul sur le quai de King's Cross.

- C'est bon, ça avance, commenta le conducteur en lui faisant signe dans le rétroviseur.  
- Génial.

Mais Scorpius n'arrivait pas à se décrisper. Il voyait l'heure sur le tableau de bord : 10:47 et c'était comme si une enclume avait été accrochée dans son estomac et pendait, lourde, imposante. Un mal de ventre le prit et il ferma les yeux.

- Ça y'est, ça y'est, ça va aller à partir d'ici ! s'exclama le taxi.

Scorpius était incapable de parler. Il sentit une fièvre lui monter au visage.

- J'te dépose direct devant la gare. T'auras pas tout le parking à traverser.  
- J'peux vous passer directement l'argent ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix vacillante.  
- Ben le compteur n'a pas fini de défiler...  
- M'en fiche, j'y serai jamais sinon. Je vous donne plus que le prix normal pour cette traversée. Vous garderez la monnaie.

10: 49.

- J'ai pas envie de te détrousser, gamin.  
- Ça va. Je suis riche.

Il avait répondu ça simplement, de manière très sobre, sans fierté ni gaieté. Un fait des plus banals.

- Ha ha !

Scorpius sourit sur la banquette arrière et le conducteur continua à s'esclaffer doucement. Il grilla un feu rouge et tourna à droite à toute vitesse. Il suivit les panneaux qui dirigeaient vers la gare.

10:50.

Il dut freiner et laisser passer un couple de retraités. Scorpius ronchonna derrière. Et puis le taxi repartit en pétardant. Il passa les vitesses avec un flegme trompeur. Scorpius cherchait ses billets dans ses poches. Il enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et laissa tomber les billets sur le siège passager.

- Ne regardez pas. Ne détournez pas les yeux de la route. Il y a plus que vous vouliez, croyez moi, lança-t-il d'une voix de délinquant de haute volée.

Le conducteur opina puis tourna sur le parking. 10:52. Il le déposa et actionna l'ouverture du coffre. Scorpius descendit en vitesse et sentit le moteur ronfler à côté de ses jambes. Quelle drôle d'invention. Il n'y avait que les moldus pour faire ça. Il hissa sa valise de toutes ses forces. Ses bras maigrelets tremblèrent. Son chat miaula paresseusement. Les roues tombèrent sur le ciment et il fila vers l'entrée de la gare.

- Pardon ! Pardon ! criait-il pour se créer un passage dans la cohue.

Certains se hâtaient de le laisser passer quand d'autres ne prenaient même pas la peine d'imaginer que c'était à eux qu'on demandait de se bouger le cul. Scorpius n'eut même pas le temps de voir quelle heure affichait l'horloge. Il traça sur le quai, bien que sa valise le ralentisse considérablement.

- PAR MERLIN, POUSSEZ-VOUS ! gueula-t-il à un groupe scolaire.

Le choc les fit rester stoïque et il fendit le groupe par coup de coudes. Enfin ils le laissèrent passer en maugréant. Un gars faillit même lui faire un croche-patte. Scorpius aurait pu lui arracher la tête des épaules. Il courut et leurs moqueries se fracassèrent contre son dos.

9 _3/4._ 9 _3/4_. 9 _3/4_...

Il y était. Des parents faisaient le chemin inverse. Certains s'essuyaient les yeux rapidement, comme pris en faute. D'autres regardaient anxieusement la foule. Le père de Scorpius aurait, au contraire, sûrement filé droit sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de son fils unique qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il serait déjà en train de penser au travail qu'il avait à finir au ministère. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'idée de redorer son blason familial qu'il ne pensait même plus à passer du temps avec sa famille. Enfin. Scorpius exagérait peut-être un peu en pensant ça.

- Pardon, s'impatienta Scorpius en voyant les parents s'attrouper près du mur.

Il regarda l'horloge en haut du mur. 10:56. Bon. Il était à l'heure, au moins. Il prit de l'élan, espérant qu'aucun parent ne faisait en ce moment le chemin inverse, sans quoi ils se rentreraient dedans.  
Et il fonça. Il sentit les pierres fondre autour de son corps. Ses paupières se fermèrent instinctivement. Il se sentit poussé en avant et marcha quelques pas pour que sa valise suive. Le Poudlard Express était toujours là.  
Des sifflets stridents retentissaient partout. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne sur le quai, sauf quelques familles qui restaient patiemment pour dire au-revoir à travers les fenêtres. La fumée blanche mourait sur le chemin de fer. Parfois certains sillons tournaient autour des grandes colones de pierre rouges, écorchées et délavées par le temps.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Le train part dans trois minutes à peine ! le hâta un sorcier avec une casquette qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Il l'aida à porter sa valise et la jeta à l'intérieur du train.

- Hé ! s'indigna Scorpius en tenant fortement la cage de son chat dans ses bras.  
- Grouille-toi !

Un nouveau sifflet retentit, plus loin. Quelqu'un annonça que le train partait dans deux minutes. Scorpius grimpa sur le marche-pied et se hissa dans le train. La porte se referma derrière lui. Il se redressa et regarda par la petite fenêtre. L'homme enleva sa casquette et la secoua. On aurait dit qu'il lui disait "Eh oui, tu n'auras pas réussi à échapper à cette année d'école, mon gars !"

Soudain, il sentit le train bouger. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et entendit des rires. Les élèves ouvraient les fenêtres et regardaient les parents et les petits-frères et petites-soeurs. On criait _À Noël ! _et_ Je t'envoie une lettre dès que j'arrive ! _ou encore _À plus mamoune !_  
Scorpius regarda son chat qui le fixait avec ses yeux verts. Scorpius sentit qu'il pensait exactement comme lui. Il prit à gauche. Pile à ce moment, il tomba nez-à-nez avec les mêmes yeux que son chat.

- Tiens, lâcha-t-il d'un ton abruti.

Il s'était figé. Devant lui, un garçon plus petit, aux cheveux bruns bouclés, le regardait en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne cillait pas.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-il.

Albus Severus Potter, ici-même, tout seul dans le couloir, une main encore sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant y'a pas une minute encore le quai pour voir Scorpius arriver. Sans rire. Scorpius sentit l'enclume dans son estomac se transformer en papillons.

- Au début j'ai cru que t'étais venu en avance. J'ai fait tous les compartiments mais tu n'y étais pas. J'ai même vérifié aux toilettes. Du coup je suis resté ici à regarder le quai. Mais tu venais pas. C'était bizarre.

Scorpius resta silencieux, abasourdi, puis un sourire arqua ses lèvres.

- Tu as même vérifié aux toilettes ?

Aucune gêne ne voila le regard d'Albus. Il haussa les épaules, comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Bon, je suis rassuré de te voir, conclut-il.

Et il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

- Oh, soupira Scorpius en se passant une main sur les yeux.

Il aurait dû dire autre chose que "_tu as même vérifié aux toilettes ?_" ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel crétin ! Pour une fois qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux. Et Albus était resté seul à l'attendre exprès parce qu'il craignait qu'il n'arrive pas... Avait-il imaginé quelle serait la rentrée si Scorpius n'était pas là ? Avait-il éprouvé de la peine à cette idée ?  
Et puis c'étaient quoi ces retrouvailles ? _Bon, je suis rassuré de te voir ? _C'est tout ? Il aurait du lui sauter au cou ! Ça, c'était Albus Potter. Pas ce ton de conclusion désabusé et froid.  
Scorpius baissa la tête, terriblement dépassé.

""

* * *

""

Scorpius retrouva Bill occupé à troquer des souvenirs de vacances aux premières années qui venaient de rejoindre Serpentard. Les pauvres étaient à peine remis de leur excitation causée par la répartition que déjà il les assaillait. C'était le pire pirate de Poudlard. D'ailleurs il avait un bandeau qui lui couvrait l'oeil droit parce que, lorsqu'il était gamin, il jouait dans les arbres avec son frère et une branche lui était rentrée dans l'oeil.  
Du coup, Bill effraie les premières années et ceux-ci, pour se débarrasser de lui, payent tout ce qu'ils ont dans leurs poches, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de dépenser en friandises dans le Poudlard Express.  
Bill sait à quel moment les prendre, ses proies. Quand elles sont encore biens chaudes. Des petits pains à peine sortis du four, comme il dit. Et puis, ensuite, il fait affaire avec d'autres élèves plus âgés. Parfois -souvent- ça craint carrément et il se met toujours dans des positions compliquées. C'est là qu'intervient Scorpius.  
Première option, Malefoy arrive de manière détachée, prêt à déguener sa baguette et stupéfier l'élève ou les élèves sur place. Ceux-ci partent sans demander leur reste. Deuxième option, il libère Bill lorsque ses assaillants ont le dos tourné. Le plus sûr mais le moins honorable. Troisième option, il leur file une bourse de gallions. Et après il complète la liste de dettes que lui doit Bill lorsqu'il aura atteint la majorité et qu'il pourra toucher à son argent sans que ses parents lui tombent dessus.

- Ces parchemins viennent d'Egypte. Ce sont les meilleurs parchemins du monde sorcier..., disait Bill à une première année qui n'osait pas le rembarrer. Déjà, leur qualité est supérieure aux autres. Ensuite, ils ne jaunissent pas sous tes doigts et ils ne se déchirent pas dès que tu les mets dans ton sac.

Scorpius se servit du jus de potiron tout en écoutant d'un oreille distraite ce que disait son ami pour convaincre. En vérité, il était surtout particulièrement attiré par la table de Gryffondor où Albus était assis, entouré de ses amis. Un vrai clan. Et ils riaient bruyamment et commençaient même une bataille de mousse au saumon. De loin, Scorpius vit un gars, assis de dos, feinter Albus alors que celui-ci regardait dans une direction précise, et lui fourrer une flopée de crème sur le nez et la bouche.

- ...Et quand tu choisis tes encres, là ça devient vraiment intéressant. Avec du noir, tu copies naturellement sans que rien ne s'y passe. Tu peux tromper tous les profs avec ça. Mais avec le bleu, l'encre s'efface et il faut frotter dessus pour que le message apparaisse à nouveau. Si tu veux écrire des trucs pas très orthodoxes, c'est parfait... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Scorpius cacha son sourire derrière sa main en regardant du coin de l'oeil le regard scandalisé de Sam, le préfet, qui venait de prêter attention à la conversation.

- T'es con ou quoi Brimley ? Ça va pas de dire ça à une première année ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Rien. Bienvenue à Serpentard. Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?...  
- Sofia.  
- Quel joli nom.

Il la regarda comme s'il voulait la dévorer -ce qui était, au contraire, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant dans le langage corporel de Sam- et Bill marmonna quelque chose où il était question de pédophilie refoulée.

- T'as dit quoi ?  
- Rien.

Et Sam voulut se défendre car, quoi que dise Bill, il savait qu'il s'agissait forcément d'une remarque désobligeante à son encontre, il dit :

- Je fais mon devoir de préfet !  
- Mais oui. Ça demande beaucoup d'attention à _n'importe quel élève_, je comprends bien.

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir. Sam détestait Bill et Bill aimait tout ce qui était compliqué. On aurait dit qu'embryon, il se serait développé dans un bocal étriqué où un liquide noirâtre aurait entouré son petit corps informé.

Bill et Scorpius s'entendaient très bien, sauf en cours de Potion. Ils se livraient alors pire qu'une bataille. La compétition était sans égale et dépassait tous les élèves de leur promo. C'étaient eux les meilleurs, mais là n'était pas la question. Ce qu'il fallait savoir c'est qui de l'un ou de l'autre était le plus doué. Et là, c'était difficile à trancher car Bill était naturellement doué, comme si, en vérité, il avait toujours baigné dans un chaudron. Il possédait un feeling hors du commun.  
Par contre Scorpius s'entraînait chez lui à prendre des risques et à inventer toutes sortes de potions. Il apprenait très vite à doser exactement les liquides ou les plantes, à déterminer les couleurs et le temps de cuisson, le temps de repos, le nombre de tours de louche à exécuter, et ainsi de suite. Il calculait très vite et était capable de tirer profit du meilleur comme du pire et d'obtenir, très généralement, un meilleur résultat demandé par le prof.  
À chaque fois lorsqu'il y avait des dissertations à rendre en potion sur telle ou telle propriété, sur telle ou telle potion faite dans l'Histoire, Scorpius et Bill s'installaient de bout à l'autre d'une pièce, voire du château, et s'adonnaient corps à corps à leur devoir.  
Scorpius avait du mal à l'admettre mais, pour l'instant, niveau note, Bill avait obtenu plus de O que lui. Et ça l'agaçait profondément. C'est pour ça qu'il aurait aimé aller en Turquie avec sa mère et rencontrer des sorciers turcs. Ils sont très bons en potion, à ce qu'on dit. Et ce qu'on dit est toujours à prendre en compte, surtout lors d'une compétition.

Il secoua sa tête comme pour effacer ses pensées, puis regarda à nouveau Albus. Celui-ci avait choisi la méthode la plus virile et la plus efficace qu'il soit pour répondre à l'attaque de son ami. Il avait tiré sur le col du lion qui lui faisait face et lui faisait le bisou de l'esquimau.  
Forcément, Scorpius qui était juste dans la ligne de mire de l'action ne voyait que le dos de celui qui avait attaqué Albus avec la crème de saumon. Et lorsqu'il vit Albus s'approcher de_ très près _de cet ami, Scorpius bondit aussitôt sur le banc. Qu'est-ce que foutait Albus ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de...  
Il plaqua sa main sur la table et appuya de tout son corps pour contre-balancer le poids de son corps sur le côté. Il cachait complètement Bill mais ça lui était égal. Qu'est-ce que foutait Albus, par Salazar ? Il se sentait prêt à pétrifier ce type de Gryffondor et à le jeter par la tour d'Astronomie.

- Scorp ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous...? s'indigna Bill en lâchant sa fourchette de surprise qui tomba par terre.  
- Chht ! ...Oh !

Albus n'était qu'en train de frotter son nez couvert de mousse contre celui de son ami. Rien d'autre. Un geste purement revanchard. La pire vengeance qu'il soit !... Albus tout craché.  
Scorpius se rassit en silence en voyant Albus en faire de même. Il riait en pointant du doigt son ami. Ce-dernier s'agitait dans tous les sens en menaçant Albus d'un quelconque sort que Scorpius n'entendit pas.

- Pour l'amour de Salazar, qu'est-ce que tu foutais comme ça ? s'écria Bill après avoir récupéré sa fourchette.  
- Rien, mon pieds me grattait.  
- T'es con. Tiens, passe-moi ton poisson, j'ai la dalle. Et ta mousse au saumon auss...  
- Ta gueule.

Bill le regarda, interloqué, mais ne releva pas. Scorpius avait l'air de reprendre sa respiration comme si un grand choc venait de l'assommer.  
Ce qui arrivait très souvent à Poudlard.

* * *

_ x chap.1


	2. Le Chicaneur amène une nouvelle rumeur

*** **  
_**chapter two  
**_

* * *

Scorpius sortit des cachots et découvrit le défilé matinal des élèves. Il y avait ceux qui descendaient les escaliers pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, l'air fatigué, à peine dévissés de leur matelas douillet, et ceux qui venaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner et empruntaient toute sorte de chemins. Telle une immense ruche où chaque abeille avait son petit bonhomme de chemin à tracer avant que la reine suprême, la cloche, ne sonne et entraîne tout le monde en cours.  
Lorsqu'il arriva, les hiboux et les chouettes entraient par les fenêtres et fonçaient bec le premier vers leurs maîtres ou leur maîtresses. C'était l'heure du courrier. Scorpius s'avançait tranquillement entre les gens quand un bec le percuta en plein dans le crâne. Scorpius poussa une exclamation de surprise et se tint la tête en grimaçant. Il se retourna et un petit hibou reprenait ses esprits en battant faiblement des ailes. Il avait l'air à la fois sonné et courroucé de n'avoir pas atteint la bonne personne.

- Hé, désolé mec.

Un garçon s'était aussitôt levé en voyant la scène. Un Gryffondor de son année d'ailleurs. Cleve ou Clint quelque chose. Il s'approcha et saisit le petit hibou dans ses mains plutôt grandes. Et c'est vrai qu'il était très blond aussi. Pas autant que Scorpius mais, de dos, il avouait qu'un simple rapace pouvait facilement confondre.

- Il t'a pas fait trop mal ? demanda-t-il en souriant pour réprimer son rire.

Scorpius ne lui répondit pas mais son regard était légèrement intimident. Il le dépassa en l'écartant de son chemin d'une main résolue, et entendit le Gryffondor rejoindre ses amis en le traitant de gros snob. Il en éprouva une légère tristesse.

- Salut Scorpius, fit Nathan qui était dans le même dortoir que lui.

Il était en train de manger en compagnie de Phil, Leanne et Jensen et se poussa sur son banc pour faire de la place à Scorpius. Tous les quatre lui montrèrent un article de journal avant même que Scorpius ne remplisse sa tasse de lait.

- C'est quoi ?  
- Hilarant ! se marra Phil.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil et replia correctement le journal. Il lut sur la première page qu'il s'agissait du Chicaneur que gérait Luna Lovegood.

- Le Chicaneur ? Vous lisez ça maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de suffisance.  
- Nan, il est en train de circuler sur la table. Lis, tu verras !

_**LE SECRET DE POUDLARD**_

_"Chers élèves, _

_Je prends la plume pour vous faire part du plus grand mystère de notre noble école -peut-être encore plus grand et tabou que la Chambre des Secrets !_

_Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que Poudlard ne compte pas quatre maisons, mais cinq ! En effet, il y a de cela deux générations, les élèves étaient du même avis que nous, et c'est pourquoi nous allons poursuivre leurs recherches. Pour cela, une succession d'énigmes nous ont été laissées et vont devoir être résolues, mais n'ayez crainte, nous parviendrons à vous prouver que rien de cela n'est mensonge !_

_Je vous défie de ne pas me croire sur parole, et vous répète que nous avons des preuves plus que concrètes._

_Ayant eu l'aimable accord du directeur du Chicaneur pour publier nos avancées, je fournirai également certaines énigmes en libre arbitre. Peut-être vous joindrez-vous à notre quête, et je m'adresse aussi à tous les abonnés du chicaneur qui ont quitté depuis longtemps notre fascinante école. Une cinquième maison à Poudlard, les amis !_

_Halcyon."_

- Une cinquième maison à Poudlard ? demanda Socrpius en fronçant les sourcils, relevant la tête vers ses amis.

Un bruyant éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête vers les Serdaigle qui se passaient ce même article par-dessus les têtes, tout excités par l'hilarité de cette ridicule blague.

- C'est n'importe quoi, fit Nathan en secouant la tête, ramenant Scorpius à eux.  
- Il y a toujours des frustrés qui ont quitté Poudlard et qui regrettent de ne pas y avoir déniché le plus grand des secrets, balança Jensen en tenant Leanne par la taille.

Pendant un quart de seconde rien ne se passa, puis...

- Refoule tes hormones, tu veux ? Je suis pas très chaude le matin contrairement à toi, le rabroua Leanne d'un geste franc.

Phil et Nathan rirent devant la tête gênée de Jensen.

- Fais défiler Scorp. Montre ça aux autres.

Scorpius fit tomber le journal en face des deuxièmes années sans plus de façon.

- C'est n'importe quoi, répéta Nathan, qui, pourtant, tenait absolument en parler.  
- Comme s'ils avaient pu cacher depuis tout ce temps une cinquième maison ! ajouta Phil en postillonnant tandis qu'il mangeait son oeuf sur le plat.  
- Surtout que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à cacher, ce serait sans doute toi en premier, trancha d'une voix dégoûtée Jensen.

Phil avala et lui fit un doigt d'honneur comme toute réponse.

- Eh, l'ours n'est toujours pas sorti de sa tanière ? demanda Leanne.  
- Bill ? Il arrive toujours au dernier moment, répondit Scorpius en découpant son bacon.  
- Et après il pioche dans les corbeilles de pains et de brioche et fait des provisions pour tout le matin.  
- Ben ouais, il a tout compris à la vie, fit Nathan en souriant, l'air docte.  
- À la vie d'un homme ou d'un animal ? fit Jensen. Non mais je sais pas, dormir, manger... c'est très primaire.  
- C'est faux, lança Scorpius.  
- Ça va, ça va, on rigole.  
- Non, je voulais dire... pour que l'équation marche vraiment, il faudrait que Bill copule. Là, tu pourrais le comparer à un animal, éclaircit Scorpius en souriant.

Ils rirent et puis Nathan voulut se donner bonne conscience.

- Vous savez, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu lire. Une fois. Une fois ou deux.  
- Vraiment ? s'exclama faussement Jensen. Merde, notre théorie tombe à l'eau.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et reçurent les emplois du temps de l'année.

- Vous commencez par quoi, vous ? demanda Phil à Jensen et Leanne qui étaient en cinquième année.  
- Soins aux créatures magiques, répondirent-ils d'une voix morose.  
- Bah ça va...  
- Ouais, s'enjoua faussement Leanne, allons mettre nos mains dans les cul des...  
- Ok, j'ai rien dit ! la coupa Phil en levant ses mains à hauteur de ses oreilles, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

Scorpius était déjà en train de regarder quels cours il avait en commun avec les Gryffondor cette année. Et ça commençait dès cet après-midi avec Histoire de la Magie.  
Pour l'heure, direction les serres du Professeur Londubat pour deux heures de botanique ! Ses amis affichaient une mine déprimée et Scorpius calqua, sinon leur désappointement, au moins une parfaite indifférence. En vrai, il adorait la botanique et le jardinage. À ses anniversaires, sa mère lui ramenait souvent des plantes exotiques achetées dans les pays étrangers. Il était à chaque fois très content. Surtout quand elles étaient accompagnées d'un petit mot qui les décrivait, écrit avec soin par sa mère.

Pendant une heure on entendit seulement le Professeur parler à propos des plantes qu'il avait ramené d'îles tropicales. Il était si passionné qu'il vivait son cours. Scorpius était partiuclièrement attentif et profondément respectueux. En plus d'être plein d'entrain et de connaissances, c'était le prof le plus laxiste de tout le château. Ses seuls points faibles étaient son peu d'autorité et sa façon de bredouiller ou d'être mal à l'aise face aux idiots récurrents et inhérents à toute école. Ceux qui n'avaient aucun respect et se moquaient sous cape, si peu discrets.  
La deuxième heure, ce fut la folie dans les conversations. Les voix s'élevaient et résonnaient dans la serre. Les deux conversations privilégiées étaient les récits de vacances et l'article dans le Chicaneur qui avait fait le tour de Serpentard et circulait lentement mais sûrement entre toutes les mains de Poudlard.

- C'est la plus belle plaisanterie que j'aie entendue depuis longtemps. Figure-toi que cet été...  
- Tu crois qu'elle serait où cette cinquième maison ?  
- C'est qui tu crois, cet Halcyon ? quel drôle de surnom ! C'est pas net du tout.  
- Tu crois que le Chicaneur est un journal très net, toi ?

Et à chaque fois il y avait plus de questions que de réponses.

Ils allèrent ensuite en Défense contre les forces du mal, encore tout étourdis par l'heure passée à parler dans tous les sens.

"

* * *

"

La cloche sonna finalement l'heure du déjeuner. Ils quittèrent leur classe de DCFM, partagée avec les Poufsouffle, et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur prof de cette année était trop bien ! Le Professeur Spivet était un ancien dragonnier. Il avait toujours aimé les créatures dangereuses et les sorts de combat. Scorpius l'imaginait sans mal à Poudlard, enchaîner duel sur duel, cascader des arbres et des murs, enfreindre le règlement et pénétrer dans des lieux inconnus.

Le Professeur Spivet avait une classe folle avec ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, attachés en catogan. Il avait de grosses cicatrices parcourant son corps musclé, comme des lianes entourant un tronc. Tout d'abord, son regard d'acier faisait peur et, ensuite, contre toute attente, il se changeait sans crier gare en yeux rieurs, et il s'esclaffait bruyamment à n'importe quelle question ou remarque. Il devait avoir à peu près la trentaine.

Il leur fit un petit topo sur son parcours professionnel en terminant par les dragons qu'il maîtrisait en Hongrie, avant de changer brutalement d'orientation et de se destiner professeur. Il aurait préféré travailler avec les créatures magiques mais Hagrid était toujours fidèle au poste -et tant mieux, lui aussi l'avait eu à Poudlard et c'était un super prof-, du coup on l'avait attribué celui de DCFM. C'était tout aussi bien, il se jurait de faire transpirer ses élèves chaque fois qu'il les aurait. Et les filles, surtout, avaient dégluti à cette remarque puis avaient rougi à son clin d'oeil.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de commencer le moindre exercice mais, à les entendre sortir de salle, ils avaient tous très hâte de commencer. Les Poufsouffles aussi étaient impatients. Ils se mirent même à parler aux Serpentard et à échanger leurs avis.  
Certes, ça faisait quatre années qu'ils se connaissaient et se retrouvaient quotidiennement ensemble, cependant, il y avait toujours un désagréable recul vis-à-vis des Serpentard, sachant que c'est de chez eux qu'il y avait eu le plus de mangemorts durant la guerre. Tous furent même enfermés dans les cachots par McGonnagal ! Que répondre à ça sinon qu'ils étaient forcément ennemis ? Beaucoup d'élèves dans cette école avaient perdu bien des parents et de la famille dans cette guerre contre Voldemort. La vengeance ou le remords étaient monnaie courante.  
Pourtant, ici, quelques uns conversaient avec les Serpentard, comme ça, quelques mots, gentiment. C'était un vrai miracle. Comme quoi, les Poufsouffles étaient connus pour leur impartialité et leur _gentillesse_, et bien ce n'était pas une ribambelle de conneries.  
Aucun serpent ne les mordit, d'ailleurs, et les blaireaux furent presque soulagés que leurs convictions sur le sens de l'équité, et tout ce vocabulaire qui leur était propre, se révèle exact.

Scorpius mangea en vitesse. Il avait très hâte d'arriver en Histoire de la Magie, ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Personne n'aimait aller à ce cours avec ce prof fantôme barbant qui avait oublié comment c'était de vivre et de mettre de l'intonation dans tout ce qu'il faisait, y compris dans sa voix.

- Scorp, tiens, un parchemin d'Egypte.  
- Je croyais qu'il valait cher ?  
- Nan c'est de la connerie en vrai. J'ai acheté le moins cher sur le marché pour le revendre le double ici, avoua Bill sans émotion.

Nathan le regarda par-dessous ses sourcils froncés, mécontent du trafic illégal et immoral qu'exerçait Bill.

- N'empêche que ça marche super bien. Tu sais, le mieux dans tout ça c'est quand tu coupes le même parchemin en deux ou en trois -ça dépend combien on est à participer- et que tu partages ton encre. Là, tu peux discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre même si tu te trouves à l'autre bout de la salle de classe !  
- Génial ! firent d'une même voix Scorpius et Phil.  
- Ça marche vraiment ou c'est de la magie noire ? demanda soupçonneusement Nathan.

Bill digéra mal sa question.

- C'est pas parce que mes grands-parents aiment toujours la magie noire que je traficote avec ça. Mes parents m'empêchent d'y toucher, si tu veux tout savoir.

Scorpius qui le connaissait peut-être mieux que les deux autres discerna une pointe de déception dans sa dernière phrase.

- Bref, Scorpius, je m'adresse à toi avant tout, fit-il en snobant ouvertement les deux autres.  
- Hé ! s'indigna Phil tandis que Nathan croisait les bras, l'air de s'en ficher pas mal.  
- Ça te dit d'essayer pendant l'Histoire de la Magie ? On s'emmerde trop, sinon. Là ça va être génial !  
- Oui. J'aime beaucoup l'idée, accepta Scorpius en acquiescent vivement de la tête.  
- Great !  
- Et nous alors ? fit Phil, toujours vexé.  
- Je file ! lança Scorpius en déposant sa coupe de glace vide sur la table.  
- Quoi déjà ? Tu pourrais m'attendre, au moins, du con !  
- Si je pouvais je le ferais, dit-il en s'éloignant, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, hein ? aboya Bill.  
- Haha !

Bill bougonna sur son banc en prenant ses amis à témoin.

- Vous l'avez vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote vous croyez ?  
- J'sais pas, répondit Phil sans regarder Bill.  
- Oh mais ça va, je vais t'en passer un, moi, de parchemin, soupira Bill, agacé.

Le visage de Phil s'éclaira et il le regarda à nouveau, ravi.

- On a qu'à échanger tout de suite nos encres comme ça on peut essayer dès maintenant !  
- Ouais, ouais, disait Bill, complètement refroidi tout en pensant à ce qu'allait faire Scorpius de si secret.

* * *

_ x chap.2


	3. Le parchemin et Albus

*** **  
_**chapter three  
**_

* * *

Scorpius monta l'escalier en sautant les marches de deux en deux. Il avait vingt minutes d'avance, si ce n'était pas plus. Et alors ? Il avait tellement hâte de le retrouver, de se tenir en face de lui et de lui parler... Ses yeux verts dansaient devant lui, jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Jusque sur la porte qu'il ouvrit et tout du long du couloir qu'il suivit. Sa cape virevoltait derrière lui au rythme de sa foulée énergique.

Il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir une année de plus Histoire de la Magie avec les Gryffondor. Il savait qu'Albus adorait cette matière et venait toujours en avance dans la classe pour lire les bouquins qui ornaient la bibliothèque de la salle. Il avait une grande passion pour les grands et petits événements, les grandes et petites gens qui avaient bousculés, déferlés la chronique. Il aimait les dates, les contextes, les guerres, les opinions, les espèces qui s'étaient affrontées au fil du temps.

Le premier cadeau que lui avait offert Scorpius était une édition limitée sur la vie au temps des fondateurs de Pourdlard. Il se rappelait encore des yeux d'Albus qui avaient brillé en découvrant le précieux ouvrage. Il avait touché les fines pages abîmées devenues marron par le temps. Sur les bords, les pages étaient terriblement écorchées, comme sur un meuble où resteraient fixées les copeaux de bois. C'était un gros tome qu'Albus avait mis des mois à lire, mais à onze ans, rien de plus normal. Il avait murmuré un merci du bout des lèvres puis avait serré le cou de Scorpius et l'avait tenu contre lui une éternité. Scorpius avait eu tout le loisir de sentir l'odeur de son ami -un mélange de chocolat et de savon, entre autres-, d'entendre les remerciements confondus qu'il lui glissait dans l'oreille. Et puis Scorpius lui avait avoué que ses boucles lui chatouillait le nez alors ils s'étaient écartés, rieurs.

En retour, Albus lui avait offert un chat noir aux yeux verts, en lui disant qu'il lui ressemblait alors, comme ça, ce sera comme s'il était avec lui pendant les vacances de Noël. Scorpius avait trouvé l'idée géniale. Mais Albus ne s'était pas contenté de ça. Il lui avait également offert un épais manuel de vieilles potions de sorcières aux nez tordus, aux yeux aveugles, aux dos courbés et aux bouches édentées. Un recueil encore poussiéreux lorsque Scorpius l'avait feuilleté avec avidité, et où les recettes étaient écrites à la main. L'écriture était difficle à discerner, d'autant plus que, parfois, elle était codé. Mais il y avait suffisamment de schémas pour aider à la compréhension. Albus lui avoua qu'il l'avait piqué dans le coffre fort de ses grands-parents et qu'il venait sûrement de James Potter, son grand-père, puisque Lily, sa grand-mère, avait des parents moldus. James Potter était d'une longue lignée de sorciers; l'ouvrage devait venir de plusieurs générations d'ancêtres.

Bref, Scorpius l'avait serré une éternité de plus dans ses bras.

Et jamais ils ne vécurent aussi longtemps que durant cette première année scolaire. Se connaître c'était se rallonger des années de vies par pelletées de dizaines.

Essoufflé, il ouvrit la porte et regarda dans la salle baignée de noir. Un seul rideau avait été ouvert d'où perçait un rayon doré. Il éclairait la bibliothèque près du bureau. Il n'y avait personne. Bizarre.

- Albus ?

Il entendit un livre tomber. Ah ! Il se dépêcha vers les premières tables, à droite. Là, par terre, entouré de bouquins, Albus se releva, à peine étonné de le trouver là. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Scorpius... chuchota-t-il.

Et ce fut comme s'il refermait véritablement le couvercle sur le bocal. Comme s'il l'avait laissé ouvert jusqu'à ce que Scorpius le rejoigne. Tout semblait calfeutré, baigné d'une lumière douce et mystérieuse. La poussière volait dans le rayon de lumière. Et Albus parlait tout bas, entretenant cet espace irréel, ce moment hors du temps, ce cocon protecteur et chaleureux.

- Tu as mis plus de temps que je pensais, murmura-t-il en s'approchant, le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Il était là, en face. Le coeur de Scorpius tambourinait contre ses os. Drôle de percussion. Un peu dérangeante. Un peu étourdissante. Surtout le sang dans ses oreilles. À moins que ça ne soient vraiment ses battements qui lui revenaient de si loin. Scorpius se sentait à la fois perdu et à sa place, ici, en face de ce garçon plus petit aux cheveux bouclés et au nez retroussé. Albus pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Bill me parlait d'un parchemin... mais ça n'a pas d'importance.  
- D'un parchemin ? demanda avec curiosité Albus.  
- Oui, il a voyagé en Egypte cet été.  
- Oh, c'est génial ça. Mon oncle Ron aussi avait été en Egypte quand il était jeune. Il m'en parle encore, parfois. Avec son rat qui n'était pas un rat...

Scorpius ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais sourit, heureux de retrouver cette étrange facette propre à Albus. Capable de parler d'un élément sans qu'on connaisse les événements qui l'ont amené à avoir lieu, capable de raccrocher ça sur un fil invisible, sur un petit nerf qui rythme la logique de la conversation.

- Et il a ramené un parchemin ?

Albus n'oubliait jamais ce qu'il demandait et voulait toujours avoir une réponse.

- Un parchemin qui change selon l'encre. Noire, c'est un banal parchemin. Bleu, le texte s'efface et pour qu'il réapparaisse il faut frotter dessus. Et en mélangeant l'encre avec quelqu'un d'autre et en coupant un parchemin en deux, on peut écrire à distance apparemment.

Albus posa le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Ca a l'air trop bien...  
- Oui, dit comme ça. Mais je sais pas encore si ça marche, confessa Scorpius.  
- Si ça marche, j'en voudrais bien un morceau. Tu m'en procuras un, dis ?

Scorpius rit et, sans un mot, il fouilla dans son sac et déchira le parchemin qui lui avait donné Bill.

- Tiens. Avec celui-là ce sera encore mieux. On pourra se parler à distance. Mais il faudra écrire petit pour que tout rentre.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Albus qui avait une écriture ronde et grande. Merci.  
- Tu as passé un bon été ? demanda Scorpius en s'adossant aux tables.

Albus rangea soigneusement son parchemin et prit un pot d'encre. Il fit signe à Scorpius de prendre un de ses siens et il fit un mélange comme pour des pots de peintures.

- C'était génial. On a été en Irlande et on a visité de grands châteaux victoriens.  
- Victoriens ?  
- Un style artistique moldu.

Scorpius hocha de la tête, imaginant très bien Albus flânant la tête en l'air dans les châteaux, tandis que Lily suivrait avec le prospectus de la visite entre les mains. James listerait d'une voix forte toutes les différences et les points négatifs comparés à Poudlard, ce à quoi Ginny répondrait gentiment que c'était normal entre un château sorcier et un château moldu. Ce à quoi Harry ferait une moue et rejoindrait Albus en posant une main sur son épaule. Et il sourirait en regardant Albus aux anges.

- Et toi ?  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé. J'ai voulu aller en Turquie avec ma mère mais elle n'a pas voulu. À la place j'ai été voir de la famille dans un vieux manoir qui sentait le moisi et où il y avait des courants d'air.

Le rire d'Albus roula le long de sa gorge et s'échappa comme une envolée d'oiseaux, comme des notes d'un instrument de musique, comme une petite cascade dans un jardin japonais. Il était doux. Il n'avait rien de bruyant ni de désagréable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? demanda Scorpius.

Le rire d'Albus se glaça et il referma lentement sa bouche. Il détourna la tête et se remit à ranger les livres. Contrairement à d'autres personnes, il ne lui cachait pas que sa lecture avait quelque chose de secret et de confidentiel. Sinon il aurait souri, mine de rien, et aurait inventé un mensonge.

- Hmm... c'est un peu bizarre... Tu as entendu parler de l'article qui est sorti dans Le Chicaneur ?  
- L'histoire sur la cinquième maison à Poudlard ? ouais !  
- Tu y crois toi ?  
- Bien sûr que non !

Et là, Scorpius comprit son erreur. Albus affichait une mine gênée et se cacha le visage en se baissant pour ramasser les livres éparpillés au sol, comme le reste d'importantes victuailles.

- Toi si ? lui demanda avec hésitation Scorpius en se baissant pour l'aider.  
- Non pas vraiment, se défendit Albus. Je suis juste curieux.  
- Curieux de quoi ?  
- De savoir si c'est vrai.  
- Les blagues ne sont jamais vraies... tenta Scorpius.  
- Eh bien... moi je pense que c'est plutôt un fait. Et un fait est soit vrai, soit faux. Pour l'instant, bien sûr, il me paraît faux ! Une cinquième maison, quelle idée ! Mais c'est vrai que si ce n'était qu'une simple blague, il n'y aurait même pas l'hypothèse du vraisemblable. Et ce serait... un peu triste, conclut-il en rangeant les livres sur les étagères.  
- Juste parce que ce serait triste...

Des voix d'élèves résonnèrent dans le couloir et Scorpius coupa sa phrase en plein milieu pour les écouter. Merde. C'était toujours comme ça la première semaine et le premier jour; les élèves faisaient toujours en sorte d'arriver avant le début du cours. Scorpius et Albus se séparèrent aussitôt, comme électrocutés. L'un continua à ranger ses livres, tandis que Scorpius revint à la porte, l'air ennuyé, comme s'il attendait depuis un moment que ses amis arrivent.  
Bill, qui était pressé de savoir ce que son ami manigançait, fut le premier de la file à s'avancer jusqu'à la porte.

- Scorp ! Au final t'attendait là comme un gland !  
- Eh oui.  
- J'y crois pas. Allez, dis-moi, tu t'es trouvé une nana et tu la bécotais en secret ?  
- N'importe quoi ! rougit Scorpius en faisant de gros yeux.

Bill fit comme s'il s'amusait à démasquer la fille dans la classe avant de tomber sur Albus au loin, assis à une table en plein milieu de la classe.

- Tiens, salut Potter.

Albus ne répondit pas, plongé dans un dessin minutieux.

- Vous vous êtes engueulés ? lui chuchota-t-il en pointant de son pouce la classe derrière lui.  
- Mais non. On s'est à peine salués, se renfrognât Scorpius, désireux de changer de sujet.

Bill fit la tête qu'il faisait quand il n'avait pas confiance. Il capitula malgré lui tandis que les élèves entraient et commençaient à choisir leurs places.

- Allez viens, fit Scorpius. Tout le monde va prendre les places du fond, sinon.

Ils s'assirent tout à gauche, près des fenêtres. Scorpius choisit, l'air de rien, la place près de la fenêtre, prétextant que c'était toujours la meilleure. Comme ça, tout en parlant avec son voisin, il pourrait jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs vers le milieu de la classe pour voir Albus.  
Mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air, comme ça. Rien de formel. Rien d'absolu. Il n'avait absolument rien d'un obsédé frustré. Rien.

La classe se remplit, les bancs furent bientôt tous occupés, et le professeur Binns arriva en traversant le tableau. Un fantôme ne se préoccupe d'aucun mur, c'est plutôt classe. Mais son accroche était des plus pourries qu'il soit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer, et passa directement à la leçon : la guerre des Trolls contre les Sorciers norvégiens de 1870 à 1873, chapitre 1.  
Et le prof parla non stop, d'une voix monotone, sans aucun autre bruit pour le déranger. Les rideaux à moité fermés donnèrent à tout le monde envie de dormir. Surtout après manger. La digestion n'aidait pas à rester éveillés. Scorpius croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Puis sur sa table. Puis sa tête tomba dessus.  
Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit se redresser.

- Quoi ? maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Tu avais promis qu'on essayerait.  
- Hein ?  
- Le parchemin ! s'impatienta Bill en tapotant le papier de sa plume.  
- Ah oui. Essaye alors. Je regarde.

Mais malgré lui, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et il peina à rester attentif. Il comprenait vaguement des commentaires sur des batailles de roches qui avaient traversées des mers et des mers pour se retrouver jusqu'en France. En Bretagne, il y avait une forêt remplie de roches, comme celle de Hu...Huel quelque chose. Scorpius n'entendit pas car Bill lui dit que l'encre bleue marchait vraiment et qu'elle s'effaçait !  
Il se pencha et regarda attentivement. Il vit l'encre se dissoudre dans le papier et disparaître complètement.

- T'avais écrit quoi ?  
- Ben frotte pour savoir !

Scorpius prit le parchemin tout en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Derrière lui, un léger ronflement pouvait largement faire diversion si jamais. Il frotta mais rien apparut.

- Faut faire un peu plus chauffer le papier que ça, lui dit Bill.

Il frotta alors plus fort mais ça froissa le parchemin. Les deux filles devant se retournèrent, presque heureuses qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. Mais ce n'était qu'un type de Serpentard qui faisait n'importe quoi avec sa feuille. Elles secouèrent la tête et plongèrent à nouveau dans le paysage montagneux à travers la fenêtre.

- Ça marche, ça marche ! croissa Scorpius.  
- Chht.  
- Désolé.

Il frotta encore puis lu la phrase. "Les hanches d'Elva sont devenues super larges pendant l'été !". Sa main retomba contre la table et il regarda Bill dans les yeux, une lueur de lassitude et d'impassibilité totale.

- Comment tu peux faire attention à ce genre de trucs... chuchota-t-il sans éprouver le moindre intérêt.  
- Justement, du con, on ne peut qu'y faire attention. Regarde là, assise. C'est fou !  
- Trouve-toi une fille ça me ferait de l'air.  
- Justement, Elva commence à correspondre de plus en plus à mes critères, répondit-il d'une voix songeuse.  
- ...Je ne veux pas savoir, lâcha Scorpius en retombant contre ses bras croisés.  
- Essaie d'écrire aussi ! lui demanda ardemment son ami en lui redonnant un coup dans la côte.  
- Aïe putain...  
- Allez...

Scorpius cacha son texte et attendit qu'il disparaisse. Ensuite, il le tendit à Bill tout en cachant son sourire dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que...! ça va pas ? Je bande pas pour Elva !

Les filles de devant se retournèrent à nouveau en gloussant ce qui alerta le professeur Binns. Un long silence se prolongea tandis que Bill virait au rouge.

- Vous disiez quelque chose Mr. Brimley ?

Il ne réussit même pas à répondre. Il nia énergiquement de la tête, de plus en plus rouge, et fourra son nez dans son manuel scolaire. Sous la table, il pinçait le plus fort possible la cuisse de Scorpius qui glapissait de douleur.

* * *

_ x chap.3


End file.
